halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ajax 013
Ajax has just begun Uni, so his attendance will be sporadic More Revenant Stuff OK, I've decided to concentrate on David Kilgore's hijacking of an Adversary Fighter for now. You said Necros aircraft are basically high-end UAVs, and that they could be hijacked by a Revenant. One question though, would a Revenant such as David have to be in a certain place, such as a Necros base to take control of a Necros aircraft, or cound he, for instance, tap into the Necros battlenet from say, the rear gunner's seat of a Claymore Fighter intended to act as a chase plane and order the aircraft to follow the Claymore right back to a UNSC Carrier? Re-Nom Nom hah my female characters will be kickin ass, its the necros who aint safe >:] Hollywood hahaha same, so far theres only like 2 male SPARTANs in my squad. Hollywood Ha!!, it's Sarah East who eats Devourers for breakfast! With those devourers, once it paralyzes you, is it ever possible to regain your ability to move. I also might ask why, if the Devourer appears not to have injected said female junior officer until it had swallowed 3/4 of her, is did she not shoot the Devourer before it injected her. Also, why is her uniform so tattered, but there are no visible wounds. Finally, if the Necros are sentient machines, they must have some sort of sentient AI controlling them. Does these AI have "personalities"?, because I was planning to portray the AIs controlling the Necros as somewhat sadistic, judging from the way they keep their victims conscious and do not destroy the brain until after they've replaced the limbs during conversion and how, from the look of the Devourer image, it lets it's victim scream all she wants, only paralyzing her limbs. The only explaination for that which I can see is that the AI controlling the Necros does have a personality, and takes pleasure in their victim's pain and fear. Also, can Necros infantry talk in a manner a human or Sangheilli would understand!? Image Which i am now going to do all the time for my images now since people like to take the ones i spend four or more hours looking for. Also i think this looks really like a G-1 Gamma Launcher .Eaite'Oodat 00:13, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Operation WARDOG etc. I don't have a SPARTAN character, but do you think I could had Ross East Jr. , make occasional guest appearances, fly in an I-660 Spear, bomb the crap out of whatever the SPARTANs want obliterated and then leaving via slipspace. Also, would Necros enhancements given to Revenants be enough to enable a non-SPARTAN Revenant to put on a suit of MJOLNIR Mk VII armor. Also, I know it would kill a non-SPARTAN to put on a suit of Mk VII, but would it result in near-instant death, or would it be a trade of 15 minutes of invincibility in exchange for rest of one's life. Sangheili Exoskeleton we had discussed creating the exoskeletons for the elites and you said you had an image i wanted ready. so im basically just wondering if you or i will be creating the exoskeleton. Hollywood Necros vs SPARTAN I was wondering what would happen if a Necros and a SPARTAN met in 1v1 combat? And how much lead has to be pumped into a Necros before it "dies"? Regards btw Happy Hallowe'en! :) Another thing you haven't got back to me on this post Also, You said some time ago that a Necros fleet makes it to Earth, but gets slaughtered by the UNSC, but later, you said the Necros don't make it to Earth. So, lets clear this up once and for all, has the "Third Battle of Earth" been canceled or not? from time to time Ajax, i let the co-director of the machinima use my profile so that he can complete the fannon pages i've written, as he is the script writter and knows more about the fiction of each character then i do, this incident mustv'e happened during that time. i'm sorry for any offense he may have caused.Veros 'Murum 00:08, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Armor I just made a new armor it's called Mark V(S) MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor how does it look.Eaite'Oodat 22:02, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Vorenus and "Necros Canon" The Vorenus Ship's template has several red links. If you need any help with that, please send me the details and images on the various classes. Also, take a look at this draft of David's account of Operation:SKYJACKER to see if it fits with "Necros Canon". Necros What are necros half Machine half organic? Did they build themselves or an idea by a species which were made for war but rebelled and inturn caused there makers extinction? Regards UG Invite M314 Uromastyx Multiple Launch Rocket System I hope you don't mind that I referenced the M20 at the end. So, what do you think? :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 06:12, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Revenants, MJOLNIR, Support Ships, and Ultra Carriers You said in the talk page of an article: "See the problem of the MJOLNIR armour is, is the liquid metal layer thing, or whatever its called. This amplifies movement. Thats what pulverises people. Cos normal people's bones can't withstand the forces of it moving." Well, if a Revanant had all four of his limbs removed and replaced with titanium Necros limbs, as David Kilgore has, could he use a MJOLNIR armor?. Now, on the other things, the support ship classes in the UNSC Navy, I think that the armament of a UNSC troop transport (50 Firestorm CIWS and 20 Thunderstorm CIWS) would be a good defensive armament for all the support vessels except the Gigantes-class Tug (I gave it 4 Firestorms and a single Thunderstorm), but I also think a small number of Archer Pods wouldn't go amiss either, i.e. 10-20. For the Sangheilli support vessels, can I add a single pulse laser turret, at least to their Dutiful-class cargo transport, the one that looks like a backwards Spirit Dropship, in the place where the Shade turret is on a Spirit. Also, I think the Freya-class Support Carrier could use a small fighter contingent for self defense. Finally, for the battlegroups for my Quetzalcoatl-class Ultra Carrier, I was thinking that because the carrier is bigger, the support ships should be as well I was wondering if it would be okay for an Ultra Carrier battlegroup to have: *1x Quetzalcoatl-class Ultra Carrier * Maybe 1x Freya-class Support Carrier *1x Osiris-class Battleship or Bishamonten-class Large Cruiser *2x Ares-class Battlecruiser *2x Thor-class Cruiser *4x Baal-class Destroyer *5x Heimdall-class Frigate Templete help I need help with templetes for my Galaxy Wars wiki could you please help me since you are better at making templetes than me.Eaite'Oodat 12:58, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Possible Epic Vandalism Fail Take a look at what I found on the recent changes log: 14:52 The Great Journey Run/Yeah I suck (diff; hist) . . (-149) . . 169.244.71.219 (Talk) (Removing all content from page) The Great Journey Run is O'malley's text adventure, so either O'malley has found another computer to sneak into our wiki on or we have a vandal on our hands. Edit: Never mind, Subtank took care of it. Decision Hey you made a decision for the last S-II in necros? Regards Article Images Is it okay to upload Halo related images created by people at devianart.com and use them in our own articles? I would just like to know so I don't get any messages from users telling me to delete any images I use from that site. You Never got Back to me on this You said in the talk page of an article: "See the problem of the MJOLNIR armour is, is the liquid metal layer thing, or whatever its called. This amplifies movement. Thats what pulverises people. Cos normal people's bones can't withstand the forces of it moving." Well, if a Revanant had all four of his limbs removed and replaced with titanium Necros limbs, as David Kilgore has, could he use a MJOLNIR armor?. Now, on the other things, the support ship classes in the UNSC Navy, I think that the armament of a UNSC troop transport (50 Firestorm CIWS and 20 Thunderstorm CIWS) would be a good defensive armament for all the support vessels except the Gigantes-class Tug (I gave it 4 Firestorms and a single Thunderstorm), but I also think a small number of Archer Pods wouldn't go amiss either, i.e. 10-20. For the Sangheilli support vessels, can I add a single pulse laser turret, at least to their Dutiful-class cargo transport, the one that looks like a backwards Spirit Dropship, in the place where the Shade turret is on a Spirit. Also, I think the Freya-class Support Carrier could use a small fighter contingent for self defense. Finally, for the battlegroups for my Quetzalcoatl-class Ultra Carrier, I was thinking that because the carrier is bigger, the support ships should be as well I was wondering if it would be okay for an Ultra Carrier battlegroup to have: *1x Quetzalcoatl-class Ultra Carrier * Maybe 1x Freya-class Support Carrier *1x Osiris-class Battleship or Bishamonten-class Large Cruiser *2x Ares-class Battlecruiser *2x Thor-class Cruiser *4x Baal-class Destroyer *5x Heimdall-class Frigate Tagging The following was ripped from a conversation in Vespara's Talk Page. "It has occured to me that a more sound method of telling people who you're interacting with would be to institute a 'Tag' At the end of the post you say 'Tag so-and-so' so if Ajax had a character bug one of mine he'd say 'Tag Chimeraman2' This is so that me taking a pot shot at brute commanders is actually seen, and people actually refering to me is noticed by me. Since none of us actually refer to each other's characters by name, and I skim over posts that aren't direct interaction with one of my characters to prevent me Metagaming. Something I do unconciously. This'll hopefully allow us to have more 'streaming' RPGs. 05:07, 1 November 2008 (UTC) I got most of what you just said but could you run over that again please, it seemed a tad confusing? O_o I recently took some pot shots at (I think) your characters, Parkster, but because of the fact that there is no way for me to have my character IC know your name, I can't actually state that without privately messaging you. On the other hand, if we were to impliment an end of post (or just section) 'tagging' that would basically say 'the following people are now able to post, or are being interacted with' <.< Make sense now? This sounds like a good idea, since I have trouble seeing most characters interacting in RP's that much. Actene 17:16, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Oh i see.Yeh i do that with another two users but i have their msn and so communication like that does happen. But yeh, we've agreed to work together. I read your post, i think, and i thought you were talking about my character, but since i didn't know you wanted to do that, i completely ignored it! But yeh that's a good idea. And especially for the next wardog RP, i'm gonna use that alot considering i'm working with three users!!! *parkster implodes..........then re-inflates* But yeh thanks, that's good. Take it to Ajax and ask if it can be a common policy for Necros RPs. Regards, " Common Policy? Yes/No? SPARTAN-MIA you have any policies on the Spartan IVs dying? Was thinking about having 2 go KIA in the WarDog RP Hollywood mmm well the 2 KIAs were gonna go down sacrificial for my Squad Charcoal but its your ballgame so aite. Hollywood My Necros Articles Sure, sorry to cause problems. But should I keep the tags on my characters that have strong ties to the Necros theatre, such as my SPARTAN-IV and my characters that have, are, and will participate in Necros-related RP's? Also, sorry for making the articles with a 'mile long list' of things wrong with them. I must be worse than I thought I was at this. Once again, i apologize for adding the Necros tag to my articles when they had nothing to do with them, i understand that you must have a lot of stuff to do so I'll try to get those fixed. I'll try to be a little better with my articles in the future. Apology I just want to apologize for even attempting to add a new organization to Necros without even attempting to clear it with you first. It was a selfish, rash decision and it will not happen again. Though I will still use Agent 2994 for my own personal fanon I will remove all mentions of Necros from his page. Actene 21:08, 6 November 2008 (UTC) SPARTAN updates couple spartans need to be added to that list ya have for B Company. B018 and B027, spartans B027 and B046 will be written later, hopefully by the end of the week. also still waiting for the image for the Sangheili Exoskeleton >.< Hollywood Terminus-class Gunboat That thing is only twice the size of a Claymore, I'd have thought that was a little small to be mounting a MAC gun. Also, if a Terminus-class can carry 15 Firestorm CIWS, can I have Ross East Jr. replace the twin 20mm autocannons on the rear of his his squadron's Claymores with a single Firestorm CIWS? I mean a Claymore should be able to carry at least one if the Terminus can carry 15, especially if a Mastodon/ Elephant can carry one, and it's only 20 meters long. Also, as far as Operation:SKYJACKER is concerned, I was thinking that the best UNSC carrier for the rapid go in, extract David Kilgore and the captured Necros Fighter and get out type missions, would be an Isis-class. One question though, you said in the Isis-class Light Cruiser-Carrier's article that the UNSC Highwind is stealthed. What about the others? Also, I'm assuming I can't use the Highwind for this mission because it's designed to work with SPARTAN IVs. Female Junior Officers Lulz! That picture and that caption just made me laugh! By the way, what is it doing to her? Eating her? Burning her body away with an acid membrane? Or just storing her for later? Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 21:27, 7 November 2008 (UTC) S-IV Platoon Hey, I really don't know how to state this right, but are there any available Spartan-IV platoons that I can create? I'd be really grateful if there was, but I can understand if they're all taken. If there aren't any, do you have any advice for creating some Spartan-IVs of any kind? I just don't want to screw up again like I did with that HPA business. Actene 01:34, 8 November 2008 (UTC) The Demon's Entry To-Ggae-Bi Type 4 Exoskeleton, the USR Exoskeleton. not sure if this is what you're looking for but hey here it is lol. Hollywood S-IV can you help me to reat a new spartan IV please CF 19:00, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Sorry to keep bothering you about this, but I noticed that Dog platoon of Charlie company is free. Can I create the Spartans in that one please? Actene 12:19, 10 November 2008 (UTC) This is really embarassing, but I just opened a random page and noticed that the SPARTAN it was about is a member of Dog platoon. Are there any open platoons in Fox Company, since that seems to specialize in what I'm thinking about for any S-IVs I might create? *Note: I'm sorry if I seem overbearing or annoying, I just have a lot of time on my hands right now, and that makes me a little inconsiderate about the time other people have to spend on Halo Fanon. I hope you don't think that I'm a jerk or anything, I just plan out these little stories about things (in this case, SPARTAN-IVs) and just have to get them out. Could you respond to this whenever you have the time? Actene 15:11, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Hollywood was real nice and let me make a squad in his platoon. Sorry to have messaged you so much over nothing. Actene 02:55, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Hi Hello. May I please ask what Uni is? 15th Marine Regiment and Hera-class Attack Carrier Hi, I've come to make a small request from you Ajax. Could I use my 15th Marine Regiment (link above) in the Necros War, and if so, could I make a Hera-class Attack Carrier that the regiment can be stationed at? I'd like to use that for Operation: HELLFIRE/Battle of Azaria. Oh and one last thing: If you approve both my requests, then could you help me out a bit with how the Hullclassification thing goes? I'm not that good at that. Ciao, Spartan Laser Spear And Blade If you have a problem with realism, at least state it before calling the article unrealistic! ODST Armour in Necros Hey i was wondering what armour the ODSTs used in the Necros war? Is it M5A1 Body Armour or M5A2 Body Armour or something different Thanks Regards More Necros (and Machina too) First of all, can my Human Cyberneticization Project super soldiers (the humans in Machina Frames) be in the Wardog RP? They're not SPARTANs per se, but most of them are ex-SPARTAN IIs that were crippled in augmentation. Also, does this particular CH's weapon seem a bit godmodded and need to be toned down. Also, now that the machina are getting a standardized arsenal, what is to become of the more outlandish weapons like the Victor "Landmine" Fondera's land mine-gun or Kuraudo "Another FFVII Reference" Sutoraifu's laughably large sword? Those don't sound like anything that is likely to be mass produced. Finally would the Necros Laser Rifle work as a sniper rifle, because I was planning to have David Kilgore use one to assassinate a Necros General or other high ranking Necros officer. I chose the Disruptor rifle because a laser has no bullet drop or any of the other factors that would make a projectile-firing sniper rifle like an UNSC SRS 99 or a Necros Coilgun difficult to use at long range without proper training (before David became a revenant, he commanded a platoon of Brown Bear Anti-Walker Vehicles, and would not have had sniper training). So, can David use the laser or will he have to learn to use a coilgun. 013 There is already a SPARTAN-013, and Halo Fanon policy dictates that users not grab the same number. However, it is possible for you to speak with the owner of the article, User:Spartan-013, and see if he is willing to relent the position for a different number. Hey You make me sick (no offense intended, just being truthful). Moving my pages without my permission and without (expressed) reason?! That's totally disrespectful! If you have any actual problems with them, then address them on their talk pages, and give me some time to change them! Don't just do whatever you want with them! Even if you are an admin, that's just rude! And by the way, please address the problems with articles, don't just delete the comments (unless its your talk page)! Grunt Energy Shielding Do you think Grunts should have energy shielding? I mean the Grunt Alliance needs good troop defenses,and you do have many armors for the UNSC in necros,so you look like the guy to talk to. What a Tough Guy Dude, don't go around deleting my pages just because you're mad at me or whatever. That's ban-worthy behavior! These are all simply parts to my developing storyline! Jesus! Be respectful, please! The Human Cyberneticization project Do you think I should remove the shield from Sergei Milanich's frame altogether, and have him simply rely on conventional armor plating (the frame is as big as a Lekgolo in full armor), or perhaps I should just replace large sheild generator with a standard sized version. Revnant Can i make my guy become a Revenant? after engagements with the nercos, like after they are "properly" unveiled. Regards USR Exoskeleton still waiting for approval for the To-Ggae-Bi Type 4 Exoskeleton Hollywood The Revenant Revenanthttp://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Revenant: A.K.A a destroyed Covenant ship. Sorry, my mistake. Its actually ReveRant. The eyes can deceive you sometimes. Learn to Manage Your Anger You have anger problems, dude. Learn to manage. And HOLY CRAP! I made a mistake! Oh no! Armageddon! I'm human! Sheesh. And by the way, YOU must be human also, since you make many grammactical and spelling errors yourself. A few examples are: *As a result shuns human contact (Should be As a result HE shuns human contact) *due mostly to his time he spends reading (Should be due mostly to THE time he spends reading) *After the battle of Reach it is believed his mental health has declined greatly (Should be After the battle of Reach it is believed his mental HEALTH_DECLINED greatly) *His relationship with SPARTAN-070 advance significantly (Should be His relationship with SPARTAN-070 advanceD significantly) *Least mentally stable of the SPARTANS (Should be Least mentally stable of the SPARTAN's') "being lazy is just making you look like a idiotic slob." Sierra 003 More Examples * reverting to a aniaml like battle instinct (Should be reverting to a aniMAl'''-'''like battle instinct *M6 Magnum, enjoys using captured plasma swords (Should be M6 Magnum, AND enjoys using captured plasma swords) *sword varient (Should be sword variAnt) *He is extremely agile and powerful which is a deadly combination as he can often dodge blows with mere motions and then delivering crushing blows (Should be He is extremely agile and powerful which is a deadly combination as he can often dodge blows with mere motions and then deliver___ crushing blows) Sierra 003 Necros Anti-gravity tech and Revenants I've got another Revenant on the drawing board, but she's early in the process of development. Anyway, I was planning on giving her a pair of those wing-like anti-gravity things that are attached to a Necros Quetzalcoatl or Azreal (yes, I have seen that picture). Would that be O.K., because if I can't she's gonna need a new name, as I was plannning on calling her Angel DeMuerte or Angel DeMorte (literally "angel of death" in Spanish and French). And, no, she is in NO way inspired by Angel54. Zaboto Maste Thank you very much for helping me with the pics for Zaboto Maste its very appreiciated Warmest Regards Machina While on the subject could you give me an idea on how to do My Machina article cos i read the page but im still confused Regards Necros Images Hey, I saw the Necros project, it looks pretty good, this is a quick mock-up of a Necros' head. Would pictures like these (with textures added, of course) be welcome for the Necros pages? ~Vive talk New Vehicles Thanks for the help ^.^. Anyway, I've fixed them as I saw fit; tell me if there're any more things I need to change to make them modernized. UNSC and Machina Vehicle pics Would either of these do as a Machina heavy tank? They look large enough, anyway. I've also got a pic for the UNSC's Wolverine off Halopeda that I think looks better, though you'd have to change the number of missiles from a total six to a total of twenty. AI You said that each SPARTAN-II commander will have to have an AI right? Well I've got a whole bunch of images for AI, which I'd like to share if anyone needs em.